Love Letters Lost
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Lincoln was more than surprised that not one love letter in his locker... but three! Will his sisters meddling hinder or help him, and how will he figure out who sent him the letters? Cover art by RawToonage on DeviantArt.


**(A/N: just a quick heads up. While I did get some inspiration from 'L is for Love', this is not a rewrite or an extended ending. This is an original story based on the characters in the series that happens at a later date than that episode. With that out of the way, enjoy!)**

It was another afternoon in the Loud House, and the Loud siblings were all gathered in Lori and Leni's shared bedroom, feeling rather inconvenienced. School had finished and they had originally planned to do their own things before dinner, but those plans were scratched when Lincoln called for an emergency meeting. As the sisters continued chattering amongst themselves, Lori grabbed her shoe and banged it against the desk she used for these meetings, silencing them immediately.

"Okay, okay," she announced. "I know we all want to get back to our own activities, but Lincoln asked for the meeting." She turned to the boy, who was stood by the window with a nervous look on his face. "With that said, the floor is yours, twerp, but don't waste our time."

"I-I won't," he quickly replied, taking her place. He gulped as he looked at his sisters, all ready to hear what he had to say. "Thank you for agreeing to this, because… I'm in a bit of trouble."

The majority of his sisters groaned, with a few of them rolling their eyes. "Oh, great!" Lola complained. "I'm sacrificing pageant practice all because Lincoln's done something wrong and he needs us to fix it! What a surprise!"

"Wait, let's, like, hear him out," Leni countered, looking back at her brother. "What happened, Linky?"

"Well, first of all, it's not something I've done. It's best if I explain how it happened." There were a couple more groans, but he was allowed to continue. "It happened after the final bell rang."

* * *

" _Alright, class!" Mrs Johnson announced as the children cheered and began to get out of their seats. "That's it for today. See you all tomorrow morning."_

 _As the fifth-graders made their way out of the classroom, Lincoln began talking with Clyde. "So, did you hear what they're planning to do for the upcoming Muscle Fish movie?" Lincoln asked._

" _I still don't think it's going to pay off for them," Clyde told his friend. "I'm still going to see it, but I'm cautious."_

" _I get what you mean, but I don't think we need to worry. It's Muscle Fish- what could go wrong?"_

" _I'm just saying, Lincoln." They reached their lockers, when Clyde realised something. "Oh, I think I left something back in class. I'll be right back."_

" _Alright." Lincoln watched as Clyde walked away, before turning to his locker. After opening it, he began to put his books into his bag, when he saw something fall out of the locker. Looking down curiously, he bent down to pick it up. "Huh?"_

* * *

"Well?" Luan asked. "What was it?"

Lincoln grabbed his rucksack and placed it on the desk. "This," he told them. Unzipping the bag, he reached in, the sisters leaning forward as he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Turning it so they could see the front, they gasped at what it read:

Lincoln 3

"Is that… a love letter?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah. I have no idea who it's from, but I know that it was placed in there either during or after lunch, because it wasn't there at the beginning of lunch."

His sisters all looked at each other, all having the same stunned wide-eyed expression, before smiles came to their faces and they simultaneously shrieked happily, causing Lincoln to wince and cover his ears. The Loud siblings were no strangers to love letters, having all sent some before after receiving some they thought was for one of them, only to find out it was actually from their mother to their father. This time, however, there was no doubt who it was for.

"Looks like someone's got a girlfriend!" Lynn teased in an excited way.

Lincoln blushed a bit, but frowned more. "Guys, there's more to it."

They all gasped again. "Was there a gift?!" Lana asked as all of his sisters looked eager to hear what else he had.

He shook his head. "No. See, I read the letter, and…"

* * *

 _After reading the letter, Lincoln smiled. 'Wow… I can't believe there's someone who likes me!' He thought. 'I wonder who it could be?' He slipped the letter back into the envelope, which he then placed in his bag. As he grabbed his locker door and prepared to close it, he looked in and saw something else. 'What's this?' Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed the items that were left, and upon seeing what they were, his eyes went wide. "Oh no."_

* * *

"You see," he reached into his bag again, "there were also these." He pulled out two more letters, both of which read the same thing on the front. Once more, the girls gasped, but their smiles went away.

"Oh, dude…" Luna spoke.

"What am I going to do?" He asked them, moving over to the bed and slumping onto it. "One letter, I could probably handle, but… three? I don't want to hurt anyone, but… dang it, I don't know what to do."

His sisters all looked sympathetically at their brother, the eldest sitting down next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Lincoln, relax," she told him. "You didn't ask for this, and you've made the right decision by asking us for help."

"So… you can help me?"

"Not only can we help, but we will."

"Of course, bro," Luna added. "I know I didn't help you back at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, but I'm not gonna leave you out to dry this time." Lucy, Lynn and Luan all nodded and voiced their agreement to what the rocker told him.

"Not to mention, if the saying 'two heads are better than one' bears merit, then I am confident that eleven can do even greater," Lisa pointed out. She looked over at Lily, who was playing with her toy bear. "Or, at least, ten can."

Lincoln smiled at the support his sisters were showing him. "Thanks, you guys."

"Alright," Lori spoke up. "First thing's firsts- did you read the other two letters?"

He shook his head. "By the time I found them, Clyde came back and caught me by surprise. He asked me if we were gonna go to the arcade, but I told him that something came up, which… well, you know what came up."

"I think we should read the letters for ourselves," Lola declared, to which the other sisters seemed to agree.

"Maybe Linky should read them to us?" Leni suggested, getting a better reception.

Lincoln shrugged. "Alright." He grabbed the letter he pulled out the first time. "So, this was the one I found first." He cleared his throat, before beginning to read it out.

" _Dear Lincoln,_

 _I know this is kind of a surprise, but this is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I've just never been able to tell it to you, face-to-face. The truth is, I think you're a really great guy. You're smart and funny and… cute."_

"It doesn't say that," Lynn sneered. Lincoln smirked at her and held it up to her so she could read it herself, causing her smirk to drop. "Oh. Guess it does."

"Thank you." He held the letter in front of him and continued to read.

" _I know that you might not feel the same way as me- especially since you don't know who I am- but hopefully someday, I'll be able to let you know who I am, and you might be able to return my feelings. Until then, I hope we can still be friends._

 _Sincerely, your secret admirer."_

"Aww…" Luan cooed. "That's so sweet…"

"Yeah, it's honest but not that mushy," Lana added.

"It does appear to get the message across rather well," Lisa pointed out.

Lincoln grabbed the second letter, opening it up. "Okay. This is the second letter:"

" _To Lincoln Loud,_

 _My heart beats faster when I see you smile_

 _You leave my cheeks bright red for a while_

 _I see you in class and you may not know it_

 _But you've got a big heart, and you know how to show it_

 _The way that I feel has me so overwhelmed_

 _That's why, face to face with you, I can not tell_

 _So, I hope that you know now, thanks to this letter_

 _That thanks to you, my life is much better_

 _Sincerely, your secret admirer."_

"Wow…" Luna sighed. "That was radical, dudes…"

"So poetic… it really radiated her emotions," Lucy commented.

"That was, like, so moving," Leni spoke next, wiping away a tear.

"Hmm… I don't know," Lola argued. "I think it could have been better."

"Well then," Lincoln said, grabbing the final letter and opening it up, "we should see what this one says."

" _Lincoln,_

 _While I am sure that you were not expecting this letter, I feel that I can no longer hide how I truly feel for you. When I am in your company, I feel things that no other boy has made me feel. My heart begins to beat faster, my cheeks begin to flush. You speak to me, and it's like an angel singing. When your eyes meet mine, I become lost for words. There are times where I wish I could reveal the true extent of my devotion to you, but I fear that you will not return my affections. I hope to do so one day, but until that day comes, I admire you from afar._

 _Sincerely, your secret admirer."_

"Now, THAT is how you write a love letter!" Lola exclaimed.

"It was literally SO romantic," Lori cooed, cupping her hands together.

"I like the approach they took," Lynn added, "go hard or go home. Shows how serious they are about how they feel."

The sisters began to argue among themselves about which letter was better, with Luan, Lana and Lisa arguing for the first letter, Lucy, Luna and Leni arguing for the second letter, and Lori, Lynn and Lola arguing for the third. Lincoln kept looking back and forth between them until he eventually had enough. "GUYS!" He shouted, silencing their arguments. "You're not helping me!"

Luna took a deep breath. "You're right, bro," she told him. "Sorry about that. We shouldn't be arguing about what we think of the letters."

"Yeah, what really matters is what you think," Luan explained. "Which letter do you prefer?"

He grabbed the other letters, holding all three in front of him. "Well… I liked the modesty of the first one, and I liked the poetry in the second… yet I also liked the passion of the third one." He mulled it for a few seconds. "I don't know which I prefer."

Whilst he continued to think about it, Lisa realised something. "Elder brother, might I acquire those letters for a brief analysis?" She asked. Curious, he nodded and handed them to her. She looked at the letters now in her hands, reading them closely, before a smile cracked onto her lips and she began to chuckle. "Oh, sweet eureka, this is perfect!"

Lincoln looked confused when Lisa handed the letters to Luan, who looked them over before also beginning to chuckle. One by one, the others all had a look and saw the same thing, making Lincoln feel left out. "What? What, what is it?"

They looked at each other, smiling happily, before looking back at him. "THEY'RE BY THE SAME GIRL!" they announced, causing him to blink and look at them in shock.

"Wait… are you sure?"

"Quite certain, elder brother," Lisa explained. "The penmanship used to scribe the letters is identical. That explains why they all end in the same fashion."

"But… why are they written so differently?"

"That's true. Not only are they all different, but if you are certain that they all appeared over that one lunch, why would they send three letters all at once?"

"Maybe they weren't sure how to tell him," Lynn suggested.

"It sounds a bit desperate if you ask me," Lola pointed out.

"Maybe It was an accident?" Leni thought out loud.

Lori hummed as she considered this. "Maybe… But, I think that there's something more important we need to figure out." She turned to Lincoln, an almost teasing smile. "Lincoln… is there someone who _you_ want your secret admirer to be?"

His sisters all looked over at him, grinning just like the eldest, which made him blush nervously. "Uh… not really, no."

"Oh, come on, Linky," Leni said to her brother, "there's got to be someone you like."

"Don't get me wrong, there are nice girls, but… I-I haven't really thought about any of them like that."

"What about the girl you gave a letter to before?" Luna asked. "The one at the arcade?"

"Paige? Well, we talked for a little while, but we sort of realised that we were better as just friends. Other than video games, we didn't have much in common." His sisters looked upset to hear this, so he waved it off. "It's fine, really."

"Well, what about the new girl?" Lynn asked next. "The one you were originally going to dress up as something you're not to try and impress before we made you see how foolish you were?"

"You need a shorter way to explain that." Lynn smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. "But, yeah. Stella's just a friend. Me and the guys thought she was asking us all out at one point, but we didn't realise at first she just wanted to be friends with us. We eventually smoothed things out, and that's how things are now."

"What about Ronnie Anne?" Lucy asked next.

"I really doubt it would be her, since she no longer goes to my school. Besides, we decided it's better if we stay as just friends."

"And there's no one else?" Lincoln looked away from Luan, causing her to smirk even more. "There is, isn't there?"

Lincoln took a second before replying, his cheeks heating up even more. "It doesn't matter, really. I doubt it would be them. Besides, how do we figure out who wrote them?"

Lana and Lola both looked at each other, before grinning at their older brother. "Perhaps we can be of help, big brother," Lana told him.

* * *

It was the next day, and all the fifth and sixth grade students at Royal Woods Elementary had been allowed to go to lunch. As Lincoln and Clyde approached their lockers, the latter opening his, Lincoln looked down the hallway and saw Lola and Lana, both wearing the uniforms they wore whenever they were hall monitors. He looked back at Clyde. "Listen, buddy," he explained, opening his locker, "I'll join you guys at lunch in a moment. I just need to take care of something real quick."

"You want me to join you?" Clyde offered as he shut his locker.

"No thanks. It's family related, you know?"

"I get you. Alright, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks, Clyde." Once Clyde began walking away, Lincoln made sure his locker was empty, dumped his things in and shut the door. He walked towards the twins, who checked that everyone else was following the rules. "Thanks for helping me with this, you guys. I owe you one. You saw which was my locker, right?"

"We did, don't worry, Linky," Lola told him. "You can make it up to us by letting us meet her on your first date!"

The two twins began to squeal, whilst Lincoln's cheeks heated up. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't even know who it is yet."

"And you won't if you hang around here!" Lana reminded, pushing him down the hall. "If she sees you, she won't act! You need to be anywhere but here!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm going!"

With that, Lincoln headed off to lunch. Lana reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie, which she turned on and held up to her mouth. "Lucy, you read me?"

Up in the vents, Lucy answered the call on her walkie talkie. "I read you," she responded.

"You got a view of Lincoln's locker? It's five to the right of the door."

"Give me a second." She looked through the grate, and was able to make out the locker Lana described. "I see it." She reached into her bag and pulled out the school yearbook. "Let me know if you see anyone approach it, and I'll try to identify them."

"Roger that."

Lana hung up the walkie, returning it to her pocket and turning to her twin. "Okay. Lucy's in position and ready to act."

"Perfect. Operation 'not-so-secret admirer' is underway." She was silent for a few seconds. "Why does Linky always come up with such long names for his operations?"

"I think he just overthinks things," Lana suggested.

"I guess. Still, it seems kind of dumb that his plan names are basically 'describe exactly what the plan does and think of a shorter plan name for the plan'."

Lana chuckled. "Yeah, but at least he has the plan, you know? Plus, that way, there's-" Her eyes narrowed as she spotted someone, an blonde haired girl, who wore glasses and was older than them, down the far end of the hall. "We've got a bogey."

Lola looked and narrowed her eyes as well. "Let's move in." They began walking towards the older kid, who stopped when they were right in front of her. "Where are you going, bub?"

"Uh… the bathroom?"

She pointed at where the girls' bathroom was, the twins looking to make sure. Lola gave the kid a nod, allowing them to pass while they watched her enter the bathroom. "Alright. It's gonna be a long shift."

* * *

Forty minutes later, there were only ten minutes left of lunch. Lincoln looked up at the clock, then back to his friends. "I forgot, I have to take care of something," he explained. "I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Okay!" They responded as he walked away. Making his way inside, Lincoln walked down the hallways until he found the twins. Approaching them, he could tell they weren't happy.

"Any luck?"

"Sorry, Lincoln," Lana confessed. "There were only a few people who came down the hall, and none of them put anything in anyone's locker."

Lincoln sighed, but smiled back at them. "Thanks anyway, guys. It was stupid of me to think they'd leave another sign the next day, after all."

"Don't worry, Lincoln," the young grease monkey hugged him, with Lana joining it and Lincoln reciprocating it, "you'll find her."

"Thanks, Lana." He released the hug. "You two should probably go get something to eat."

"Ugh! Finally!" Lola complained. "I'm starving! There had better be some pudding left!"

Lincoln chuckled. "I'm sure there will be. If not, I'll take you guys out for ice cream later."

This made Lola smile. "Thanks, Lincoln!"

With that, the twins walked away. Lincoln felt a bit upset that he didn't get to find out who sent the letters, so he walked into the boys' bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "It's fine," he told himself. "They'll let you know when they're ready. Until then, just try not to think about it." Lincoln was about to leave, but stopped before he reached the door. Turning around, he did a quick scan to make sure he was alone, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I could do without anyone else finding out about this."

He then turned and walking out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see something sticking out of his locker. Running up to it, he saw it was a red rose. Taking it out, he smiled at how beautiful it was. He could smell how fragrant it was. Curious as to who left it, he turned left but saw no one. Turning to the right, he looked just in time and saw someone turning down a corridor. He couldn't tell who it was, but seeing a brown ponytail, his eyes widened. 'Could it be?' He thought. "Wait up!" He called out, running down the hall. Turning the corner, he saw who the ponytail belonged to- a fifth-grade girl, wearing a yellow t-shirt, greenish-blue skirt with matching bow in her hair, brown shoes with white socks, and white earrings. "Girl Jordan! Wait up!"

Upon hearing her name, she turned around and was surprised at who approached her. "Lincoln?" She greeted. "Hey, what's up?"

He held up the rose so she could see it. "I, uh, I found this in my locker…" He explained. "Was this… was it you who left it here?"

She gulped, her cheeks blushing. "Uh… uh…" 'Dang it, how did he know?!' she asked herself, before sighing. "Yeah. It was me."

He smiled, his own cheeks turning pink. "Wow… I mean… I had no idea that… that you…"

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, so…"

"You left me the letters, right?" She tilted her head at him, so he opened his bag and pulled out the letters. Handing them to Jordan, she looked at them and her face went pale, her eyes widening as she gasped. "Wait… were these not from you?"

"No, no, no, they were, but I only sent you one!" She explained. "How did you get the others?!"

"Well, I found them in my locker after school."

"But… I only meant to…" Her face flushed, this time out of embarrassment, so he cupped her hands over her face. "Oh God, Lincoln, I'm sorry! I only meant to leave one, but I must have grabbed all three by mistake. I was going to throw the other two away when I realised how bad they were, but I forgot to." She turned away from him. "You must think I'm so pathetic."

Lincoln frowned, sad that she thought that of herself. 'That's not true,' he thought. He walked around her and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands down from her face, enough to see her eyes squeezed shut. "Jordan," he told her, smiling warmly. "Look at me." Slowly and hesitantly, she opened her eyes, and felt a little more relaxed by his smile, the two kids looking each other in the eyes. "It's okay. It was a mistake, it happens to the best of us… even more so to me, but still." She giggled when he said this, finding his joke charming. "To be honest, when I read them all for the first time, I thought they were all good and wasn't sure which I preferred. It was my sisters who made me realise they were all by the same person, which made me feel a lot better, because I was worried that there were three people, and I'd be hurting someone no matter what."

"Really? You're happier that it's just one girl rather than three?" He nodded. "Well, in that case… what do you think, now you know that it's me?"

He blushed a little. "Well… I didn't have any clue who wrote the letters until I saw the rose in my locker, and once I saw it was you who left it, I thought maybe you did the letters too. Now that I know that's true…" His lips curved upwards even more. "I don't think I could be happier."

Her heart skipped a beat. "R-r-really?"

He nodded, causing her to smile. "Yeah. I was secretly hoping it was you, because of all the girls I know, you're the one I would most likely want to ask out."

Her cheeks flared up again as her smile grew. "I feel like I'm dreaming right now." He chuckled at her comment, finding it cute. "So, does this mean… you might like to go out sometime?"

"It does. Are you free after school?" She nodded. "Do you want to go check out that new ice cream parlour?"

"I'd love to. It's a date."

They had been stood there, so enthralled in the conversation and each other's company, that they weren't aware that they were being watched until they heard three squeals from nearby. Their faces turning red and their eyes going wide, they slowly turned and saw three girls walking towards them. One was Lucy, one was a short-haired brunette wearing a purple jacket over a pink shirt, red skirt, purple stockings and brown boots, and one was a long-haired brunette wearing a pink turtleneck, blue jeans and white sneakers. Lucy quickly hugged her brother, while the two girls approached their friend.

"Lucy?" Lincoln asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw someone leave a rose in your locker, and when I saw you chase after them, I decided to see who it was," she explained.

"Oh, right." He turned to Jordan. "This is the oldest of my younger sisters, Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted. "My name's Jordan."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Lucy, have you eaten lunch yet?" Lincoln asked, to which the goth girl shook her head. "You better go do so."

"Okay. See you at home, Lincoln."

As Lucy walked away, Jordan turned to her friends. "So, Mollie, what are you and Sadie doing here?"

"Well, we knew that you wrote Lincoln a letter yesterday," the short-haired girl, Mollie, explained. "We thought you left it behind, so we tried to find you."

Jordan raised her eyebrow, confused. "I didn't leave the letter behind, and how did you know that I wrote a letter?"

The long-haired girl, Sadie, smiled meekly. "Well, it happened yesterday."

* * *

 _Girl Jordan was in the library at lunch, her tongue stuck out as she tried to write a letter to Lincoln. She had already written two, but felt that neither of them were good enough. "Sincerely," She spoke quietly as she wrote, "your secret admirer." She put her pen down and read the now finished letter, a smile coming to her face. "Perfect."_

" _Jordan!" She heard a voice call, causing her to yelp. She folded the letter, before turning to see her friends, Mollie and Sadie, walking her way. Both girls rolled their eyes at the hiss from the librarian in response to their noise levels. "We were wondering where you disappeared to!"_

" _Oh, uh, just doing some… homework!" She smiled nervously at her friends, grabbing the letter she just finished and putting it in her bag. "Yeah, that's it, just homework. Um, oh! I need the bathroom, I'll catch you in class, okay?!"_

" _O-" Jordan didn't wait for Mollie to finish before running off. "Kay?"_

" _What was that about?" Sadie asked, the short-haired girl shrugging._

" _Beats me. Why did she look so scared?"_

" _I don't-" she paused, something on the table catching her eye. "Wait a minute." She grabbed one of the letters Jordan had left behind, reading what it said on the front. "'Lincoln'. Isn't he the boy with the white hair?"_

" _Yeah, that's him."_

" _This letter is addressed to him." She unfolded it so both of them could read it, and their eyes widened at what they read. "It's a love poem! And it's for Lincoln!"_

" _And isn't that Jordan's handwriting?!" They both looked at each other before smiling widely. "Oh my God, she likes him!"_

" _I can't believe it!"_

" _SHHHHH!" They heard the librarian hiss even louder, causing them both to gulp._

" _Should we give her the letter?" Sadie whispered._

 _Mollie tapped her finger against her chin, before smirking. "We could," she whispered back, "or we could put it in his locker for her."_

 _Sadie gasped, before smirking back. "That's so sneaky, I love it."_

 _Mollie folded the letter back up, and put it in her bag. "Let's go."_

" _I'll catch up with you, I need to tie my laces." Mollie nodded, before walking away. After Sadie was finished tying her laces, she stood back up. Looking back to the table, she noticed another folded up letter, also reading 'Lincoln'. "Huh?" She picked it up. "Did it slip out of Mollie's bag?" She didn't put much further thought into it before shrugging, putting the letter in her bag. "Oh well. Guess I should do it instead."_

* * *

"… so, we didn't even realise that you didn't mean to send those letters," Sadie continued to explain. "We thought there was just one letter, and you'd left it behind by mistake."

"So, we both put what we thought was the real letter in his locker for you," Mollie added. "We didn't realise that you had the real one. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you guys," Jordan told them, "you didn't know. But, why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't realise until you mentioned it a minute ago." Mollie crossed her arms and grinned. "Still, it sounds like it worked out, and you two will be seeing more of each other." Jordan and Lincoln both blushed from the teasing, but were fortunate enough for it to end there when the bell rang. "Guess we should head back to class."

"We'll let you two talk for a bit longer," Sadie teased, before she and Mollie walked away.

"So, uh, guess I'll meet up with you after school?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing," she replied. She gave him a quick hug, which he returned, before she let go and winked at him. "I'll see you later."

As she walked away, his mind turned to goop, a goofy smile spreading across his lips. He didn't even notice his best friend walk up behind him. "Hey, Lincoln! There you are!" Clyde called out as kids began filling the hallway. Walking up to the white-haired boys he tapped him on the shoulder. "Lincoln? You there?"

"Huh?" He turned and saw Clyde, his smile still kind of goofy. "Oh. Hey, Clyde."

"Where did you go? And why are you smiling like that?"

Lincoln patted his friend on the back. "It's a long story."

* * *

The final bell for the day rang, and kids in all grades charged out of the classrooms, eager to enjoy the rest of their day. As Lincoln and Clyde cleared out their locker, the bespectacled kid looked and saw Girl Jordan saying goodbye to her friends before beginning to walk their way. "Looks like it's time," Clyde told his friend, who looked where he was looking and took a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lincoln replied as he shut his locker.

"Don't worry, you've got this."

Lincoln smiled, feeling more confident. "Thanks, buddy. I'll let you know how it goes." Clyde nodded, before heading towards the exit. As Jordan approached the Loud boy, she smiled at him. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, and began to walk out of the school with him. She saw his hand and thought about holding it, but felt too nervous to do so. Lincoln caught her doing so, prompting her to blush and look away. He smiled, before holding her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked back at him, his caring smile calming her enough to smile back. They continued walking like this, leaving the school and walking down the streets, happily chatting to each other until they reached the ice cream parlour, a quaint little building with pink walls and white and pink striped awnings above the windows. There were a couple of people sat at benches outside, happily eating the frozen treats they had paid for.

Lincoln approached the door and held it open. "After you."

She giggled. "Thank you, Lincoln," she replied before walking inside, her date following behind her.

They walked up to the counter where a mid-twenties man was stood, wearing a white hat with the logo of the parlour and a white and pink vertically striped apron over his regular clothing. "Hi, welcome to Franco's!" He greeted. "Can I take your order?"

"Can I get a bowl of chocolate ice cream?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing, kid." He looked at Jordan. "And for you, miss?"

"Strawberry, please."

"Sure thing! Do you two want anything to drink?"

"Lemonade," they both said at the same time, before looking at each other at laughing, causing the man to smile.

"Okay, so two regular wafer bowls, and two lemonades. That'll come to ten dollars even."

Before Lincoln could reach into his pocket for his money, someone walked up to the counter, placing down a ten dollar bill. "It's on me," he heard a familiar voice say, and upon looking up, he saw Lori, smirking down to him.

"Thank you, miss!" the man told her, placing the money in the register. "Your order will be ready in about five minutes. Do you know where you'll be sat?"

"They'll be sat in the booth next to ours," Lori answered.

Lincoln looked behind his sister, and gulped when he saw his nine other sisters, all smiling wide, toothy smiles and waving at him. He looked at Lucy, who just shrugged at him, causing him to frown. "Dang it."

 **THE END**


End file.
